


Pulling the Strings.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [197]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: A Little Bit Biblical, Cosmology, Gen, God - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Plot Twist, Pulling on Strings, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Somewhere outside the universe, a princess of starlight weaves a tapestry of stars. Creation and destruction intermingle in her masterpiece of nature. She pulls the strings of the tapestry to control the nature of her universe down to the tiniest aspect.Is she God? Satan? Or something far more powerful...?





	Pulling the Strings.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is a bit offensive I’m really sorry.

She tugged on a string, and an avalanche fell from a mountain onto a group of climbers attempting to struggle their way upwards. 

Another, and an earthquake rocked the ground. A tsunami would be soon to follow.

She then pulled a smaller string, whispering softly into it so her message would be received on the other side. “Do it...” She said, “Do it...” The chair was knocked aside, and the person fell. 

Next, she went to the churches, pulling on smaller strings, whispering quietly. “God is love...” She would say, “Trust in Him and everything will be alright...” She watched as those naive idiots tore each other apart over which religion was the truth. She laughed at the hypocrisy of those who advocated murder, suffering and intolerance in the name of their acccepting, all-loving faiths. She mocked the Satanists who were against all religion yet held a religion of their own, yet she appreciated their rationality in a world of fools and lies. The atheists made her laugh as well. Right idea, completely wrong reasoning.

She didn’t have a name. Humans called her many things- God, Satan, Lucifer, Jesus, Allah, Jehovah, Krishna, Vishnu... The role of every deity and every demon could be credited to her. Everything in the universe ran on a string, and she would pull on them gently to provoke change. Her greatest source of amusement was those species who were so full of themselves they couldn’t even begin to acknowledge the real truths of the universe. Humans were one such species, and one she had paid particular attention to lately. In her opinion, they were one of the stupidest, most violent, most reckless and most destructive species in the universe. It would be easy to wipe them all out in one go- she had almost done it a few centuries ago before deciding to spare them, for her own entertainment more than anything else. She watched, and caused trouble.

But she didn’t always cause trouble. There were strings connecting new lives, new loves, new beauty. She wove new strings into the tapestry of the universe wherever she saw fit, creating the stars so they could create everything else. She loved creation as much as she loved destruction. It was all a balance, after all.

Her favourite of the humans’ names for her was Lucifer. The ‘morning star’ who no one seemed to be able to agree upon. Was she beautiful? Powerful? A dragon? An actual star? An angel? A seraph? A demon? The same thing as the Devil? She felt she was just as confusing, and liked the meaning of the word as well. Morning was a redundant concept when taken literally, but metaphorically it was both a new beginning and the final end. She saw herself as both- creator of stars, then the one who watched the, explode and destroy all they had worked on for millennia.

Lucifer, starlight princess, creator and destroyer, being of light and Pupeteer of the universe, pulled on another string to bring one’s story to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. As I view all religious cosmologies as works of fiction, I enjoy creating my own strange ones. Tortuganity, the NTverse and possibly this are my best so far.
> 
> Prompt- Something to annoy religious people
> 
> Sorry about the prompt being so offensive. 
> 
> Original Number- 49


End file.
